The description herein generally relates to 3-D rendering systems, system architectures, and methods. Some of the examples described herein relate to systems, architectures, and methods for asynchronous and concurrent hybridized rendering, such as hybridized ray tracing and rasterization-based rendering.
Graphics Processing Units (GPUs) often provide highly parallelized rasterization-based rendering hardware. A traditional graphics processing unit (GPU) used a fixed pipeline only for rendering polygons with texture maps and gradually evolved to a more flexible pipeline that allows programmable vertex and fragment stages. Even though modern GPUs support more programmability of geometry and pixel processing, a variety of functions within a GPU are implemented in fixed function hardware. Modern GPUs can range in complexity, and may be adapted to be suited for particular uses. When designing a GPU, there is often a trade-off between various factors such as performance, size, power consumption and cost. GPUs are often used in real time rendering tasks, and optimizations for many GPU applications involve determining shortcuts to achieve a desired throughput of frames per second, while maintaining a desired level of subjective video quality. For example, in a video game, realistic modeling of light behavior is rarely an objective; rather, achieving a desired look or rendering effect is often a principal objective.
Traditionally, ray tracing is a technique used for high quality, non-real time graphics rendering tasks, such as production of animated movies, or producing 2-D images that more faithfully model behavior of light in different materials. In ray tracing, control of rendering and pipeline flexibility to achieve a desired result were often more critical issues than maintaining a desired frame rate. Also, some of the kinds of processing tasks needed for ray tracing are not necessarily implementable on hardware that is well-suited for rasterization.
As an example, ray tracing is particularly suited for introducing lighting effects into rendered images. Sources of light may be defined for a scene which cast light onto objects in the scene. Some objects may occlude other objects from light sources resulting in shadows in the scene. Rendering using a ray tracing technique allows the effects of light sources to be rendered accurately since ray tracing is adapted to model the behaviour of light in the scene.
Ray tracing rendering techniques are often relatively computationally expensive and memory intensive to implement, particularly if the rendering is desired to be performed in real-time, and as such often ray tracing techniques are not suitable for implementation on devices such as mobile devices which have relatively tight constraints on processing capabilities, size and/or cost.